


Crushes

by NinaEevee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is only mentioned, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Undertale, rated T because there's A Swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaEevee/pseuds/NinaEevee
Summary: Undyne meets a cute girl at the dump, and she just has to tell Asgore.





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> please replace every instance of Undyne saying Asgore's name with "dad", okay now have fun

“ASGORE HOLY SHIT,” Undyne shouted as she kicked in the door to the king’s house. Whoops. Oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time she did that.

He poked out his head from the kitchen, eyebrows raised (whether in confusion or concern, she couldn’t tell – probably both). “Undyne…? Is everything alright?”

She had her hands over her furiously blushing face as she paced around the entrance. “I met the CUTEST GIRL at the dumps today, and!! I talked!! To her!!” she explained as best as she could through her huge, embarrassed grin.

Asgore chuckled quietly and walked over to her, placing a hand on her back. “Why don’t you tell me more about this mystery girl over a cup of tea?”

She nodded vigorously and he guided her to the table in the dining room. As soon as he left her at a chair, she let her head fall to the table with a loud thud. He halted on his way back to the kitchen and turned around to look at her, worried.

“Oh my god I think I’m in love?” she mumbled, which earned a hearty laugh from him.

There was a moment of silence as he prepared the golden flower tea, and Undyne was left to sort through her thoughts, though at the moment they mostly consisted of an incoherent mess of internal yelling. Oh my god, she was too old to be doing this.

The king came back with two cups of tea and set one in front of her. She lifted her head a little bit to look at him.

“So, did you happen to catch this girl’s name?” he asked with a bright smile, in that father-y tone of his that made her want to hug him as she told him about her day (in the back of her mind, pushed down deeply by more _pressing_ matters, she remembered that he probably had never gotten to have this conversation with his own children).

“Yes!” she replied maybe a little too enthusiastically. “She uh, she works for you actually! Dr. Alphys, the royal scientist!”

“Oh!” He seemed to have a small shock at that.

“What? Is she… Already seeing someone?” Undyne felt herself blush even harder, if that was even possible at that point.

“No, nothing of the sort!” Asgore was quick to correct himself, probably feeling the disappointment of his protégé. “She just has not been very… Sociable, lately. I’m surprised to hear you met her out and about.”

“What do you mean? We talked for hours!” she protested, raising an eyebrow.

“I have tried calling her numerous times over the past months, but she would not pick up. And I had yet to hear of her leaving the laboratory in recent times. I was concerned that perhaps she wasn’t feeling her best.”

The royal guard considered his explanation for a moment, a somber expression replacing her usual grin, before fading back to a smile. “Well, she seemed pretty happy when I left her off at her lab!”

“I’m glad.” He smiled, and he seemed almost… Relieved? “So… You like her, do you?”

“Oh my god.” Undyne’s embarrassment came back at once and she smacked her head against the table again to hide her blushing face. She muttered something, too muffled for the king to really understand.

“What was that?”

“Yes!” She repeated, this time too loudly. “She’s so cute and small and I just want to protect and CHERISH HER!”

He laughed again, leaning back on his chair. “Yes, well, you should visit her sometime. Maybe it’ll do both of you good.”

She nodded immediately.

Asgore smiled. “Aren’t you going to drink your tea? It’ll get cold.”

Undyne grabbed her cup, maybe too aggressively, and chugged all of its content down. He chuckled and patted her back to try to help when she chocked on the tea.

* * *

 

Before she left, the captain of the royal guard turned back to him with a smile softer than usual. “Thanks, Asgore.”


End file.
